Corpser
Corpsers were huge spider-like creatures that lived in the Hollows. Like many of the Hollow's creatures, Corpsers were harnessed by the Locust as beasts of war; they were often used to dig tunnels so that Locust forces could emerge to the surface. Background Corpsers were one of the many natural denizens of the Hollows and were eventually tamed by the Locust Horde. They were used to dig tunnels through the soil of Sera, allowing Locust forces to move about undetected and even allowed the Horde to dig behind COG lines. The Jacinto Plateau, which was positioned atop a solid granite plateau, was the only place on Sera that the Horde could not dig through immediately... but even then, Locust diggers eventually broke through to Jacinto after fifteen years of constant digging. Even though they were more strategic than offensive, Corpsers were still pretty dangerous; they were known to track and stage ambushes, either hinting at a relatively high level of intelligence or instinct. Corpsers were often seen moments before Locust attacks and often symbolized leading the Locust out of the underground on Emergence Day. History E-Day Corpsers were the first Locust seen by the Serans due to their ability to create massive Emergence Holes. Many emerged from the Hollow to strike upon the COG controlled cities. Evacuation of Ilima At least one Corpser was part of the Locust assault on Illima. Shortly after Zeta Six rescued Jace Stratton, a Corpser burst from the ground, opening a path for General RAAM and his Elite bodyguards. Another Corpser can be seen near the begining of the RAAM's Shadow campaign, tunneling throught the surface of a city street and dragging down an APC, and releasing many Drones,[ Boomers], and Grinders upon Zeta-Six. Lightmass Offensive Marcus and Dom encounter a Corpser on unstable ground while they're trying to find a place to plant the Resonator in the Hollow. They shoot the Corpser in it's soft belly, causing it to open it's mouth. When it's mouth opens, Marcus and Dom shoot it, causing the Corpser to scream and step back. This is repeated until the Corpser backs up onto a bridge. At the same time, Marcus and Dom fight Lambent Wretches. They kill the Corpser by provoking it into smashing the bridge connecters, causing it to fall into Imulsion. Before it dies, the Corpser thrusts it's claws out in an attempt to smash Marcus before it dies. However, the Corpser barley misses Marcus, who doesn't even flinch and just stares at the Corpser until it sinks into the Imulsion.Gears of War: Act 3: Belly of the Beast: Angry Titan After the Lightmass Bomb is deployed, a number of Corpsers are seen trying to escape the Hollow. However, they were unable to outrun the blast and were killed. Mission to Montevado Operation Hollow Storm Delta sees a Corpser after exploring the City of Ilima, which was sank by the Riftworm. A Corpser digs a large tunnel for Locust Drones, then it disapears.Gears of War 2: Act 2: Denizens: Sinking Feeling Marcus and Dom later hijack and ride a Brumak and travel into the Hollow. After making some progress into the Hollow, they encounter a Corpser. The Corpser tries to take the Brumak down, but the Brumak slams the Corpser into a wall, killing it.Gears of War 2: Act 5: Aftermath: Closure After the flooding of the Hollows Although much of the Corpser population was wiped out after the hollows were flooded, a sizeable number managed to escape and became wild. Some of these were found by the Savage Locust and kept in captivity to be bred and tamed for battle in the Deadlands. Reproduction Corpsers reproduced by laying eggs, where their mother stayed close to the nest. Newly hatched Corpsers were called hatchlings. The Savage Locust used the newly hatched Corpsers and outfitted them with plate armor. Behind the Scenes *In Horde 2.0, savage corpsers can appear in boss waves. If it receives enough damage, it screams in pain, exposing its head, then buries itself in the ground. Like in campaign, it then charges at a random target attacking with a claw three times. Then it travels to another target and gets out of the ground. If its blocked by something, it will appear immediately. Unfortunately barriers do not block a savage corpser. *Corpsers are also playable in the Beast mode, they are the only Locust that can heal themselves by burying themselves into the ground. Unlike the creatures appearing in the campaign and horde mode, corpsers in Beast mode cannot act in any way while underground (but they can choose the direction to face when they pop up). Highly resistant against any damage that hits its front, rockets, boomshots and frag granades pose a great threat. Perfect to destroy fortifications and protect your teammates. References Category:Locust Horde Category:Hollow Creatures